


It started with lunch

by Mr_5parkle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Ryvin, many chapters?, no smut....yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_5parkle/pseuds/Mr_5parkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan loves Gavin and tries to find a way to confess his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan sat behind his desk in the the warehouse. He was quiet, and everyone knew it. People always wondered what he was thinking about, he'd say “oh just how to edit this video.” But he was really just thinking about Gavin, the way he talked, the way he laughed, and that look in his eyes when he wins. Ryan could think about Gavin forever, and he would too if he didn't have work to do. 

Working with the achievement hunters was his favorite time of the day, because he got to be so close to Gavin. He liked hearing his voice as they made videos, and how the lad would tease Michael. He always wanted to work up the courage to tell him how he felt, but he could never get himself to do it. Everyday would just be another day of sitting quietly, looking and listening to Gavin.

—

It was a normal Tuesday and the guys were in the office, editing videos. Geoff gets up and asks,“who's up for lunch?” Micheal and Ray said yes and jack went too. But Gavin and Ryan decided to stay behind and finish up some work. 

It was quiet, just the sound of keys and mice clicking. Ryan breaks the silence,“hey gav, whatcha up to?” Gavin looks back a little startled at first, forgetting Ryan was there. “Just editing this minecraft video.” Gavin replied. Ryan didn't know what to say, he wanted to confess his feelings but didn't know how. “So....I was wondering if you wanted to go get lunch once you're done with that video?” Ryan asked nervously. “Like on a date?” The Brit asked. Ryan chuckled, “yeah, I guess sort of like a date.” Gavin laughed back, “well, I'm more or less done now. Let's go shall we?” Ryan, hiding his excitement, smoothly got up and lead Gavin out. 

—

Gavin and Ryan were sitting at a small cafe, talking about videos they were working on. “So aside from videos, what else has been going on?” Ryan asked, trying to change the subject. Gavin thought for a second, “nothing much really, been kind of lonely so I was glad you asked me out.” Ryan laughed quietly, “so is this an actual date than?” He asked. 

 

Gavin looked a little nervous and squirmed in his seat. “Well, I guess it is, rye-bread.” Ryan didn't like that nickname but when the lad said it, he didn't mind at all. Before Ryan can say anything else, the waitress comes with their food. “Two burgers! Have a nice day!” She says. The men nod and dig into their food. Gavin empties a bottle of ketchup on his burger. Ryan just slowly nibbles at his burger, trying to not look like a pig. 

Ryan notices some ketchup on the lads mouth and tries to tell him. “Gav, you've got some ketchup around your mouth.” Gavin tries to wipe it off, failing every time. “Here, let me get it for you.” Ryan says quickly. Instead of using a napkin, Ryan swoops in and locks lips with Gavin. 

Gavin is shocked at first, but melts and goes along with it. The two kiss for a minute, when they come apart for air, “what was that about?” Gavin asked curiously. “I'm so sorry! I just-” Gavin cuts him off with another kiss. “I've been waiting for you to do this” The Brit says to him. “I've liked you for so long but didn't know how to tell you.” Ryan says between kisses. 

They eventually stop again for air. “So what does this mean?” The lad asked. “Do you want to date?” Ryan asked. “I'd love to, James.” Gavin teased. Ryan just blushed and asked, “should we be public about this?” Ryan asked again. Gavin thought for a moment looking into Ryan's beautiful blue eyes. “Well if it means I'll be with you, then of course you silly sausage!” Gavin says as he wraps his arm around Ryan. 

 

The two eventually break apart and finish their lunch. They walked back to the office, hand in hand, into the building and back into the office. Everyone in the office kind of starred for a second. “Not surprised” Jack yells. The whole gang laughing and going about their work. The gent and the lad only let go of each other to continue their work. But as soon as that clock hit six, they rushed out hand in hand once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Freewood love/romance.

They had been dating for three months now, they're all the office is talking about. “Cutest couple in the office!” Everyday they would join each other in the office, Ryan would grab Gavin, give him a quick kiss, and start working. The two were inseparable, Ryan even requested for a permanent spot in the achievement hunter office. Geoff couldn't say no to the couple, so they got rid of the couch and replaced it with a new desk for Ryan. Gavin couldn't be happier that Ryan was there, always teasing at each other and flirting. 

—

Ryan was working in the office alone, when Geoff comes in and closes the door so no one can hear. “Hey Ryan we need to talk.” Ryan looks up, a little confused by the seriousness in Geoff stone. “What's up Geoff?” Ryan asks innocently. “Listen, if you're going to dat my 'son' then we need to lay down some ground rules.” Geoff answers sternly. “Ok Geoff, I completely understand.” Ryan replies. “You will be nice to Gavin, you will not hurt him or face the wrath of me. You two have my blessing but I expect you to treat him well.” Geoff explained to him. “Yes sir. Thank you for your support, I love him and I plan to for the rest of my life. I think I'm going to ask him to move in with me.” Ryan said. “Well I support you buddy. Just don't rush everything.” Geoff says, walking to the desk and grabbing his keys. 

—

Ryan approaches Gavin ready to take him home. “Are you ready to go, love?” Ryan asks in a British accent, teasing his boyfriend. “Yeah, I'm ready.” The Brit gets up and walks over to his Ryan and wraps his arms around him. “I love you” he says with a kiss. They embrace for a few moments, but slowly break apart. They grab each others hands and walk out of the office. As they get into the car, Ryan asks,“hey Gav, I was wondering—” Ryan was afraid to ask. “What is it love?” Gavin asks. “ I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me?” Ryan finally asks. Gavin is shocked, but in a good way. He just gives Ryan a kiss, whispering “yes!” The two kiss for a moment before parting to drive to Geoffrey house. 

—

The two arrive at Geoff's house and run inside. “What's going on?” Geoff asks, even though he probably knows. “Ryan asked me to move in with him! So we're grabbing all my stuff quick.” The two men dash into Gavin's room and start grabbing stuff. Amazingly they manage to stuff everything into two suitcases and a few boxes. They throw it all into the car and hurry to Ryan's apartment. They bring everything in, running through the rain. Once everything is inside, Gavin quickly unpacks and gets organized. He pulls out all his games and arranges them with Ryan's. Puts his xbox next to Ryan's, and organizes his clothes in Ryan's closet. Everything was moved in.

Ryan prepared a special dinner for Gavin, in honor of their first night together. After the meal they put on a movie and snuggled together, Gavin laying his head on Ryan's chest. The gent didn't mind, and the lad loved it. Eventually the movie ended and they went to bed. Ryan putting his arms around Gavin's waist and holding him tight, they both went into a deep slumber.

—

The next morning Gavin woke up still in Ryan's arms. He nudged the gents head, “wake up, love.” Ryan opened each eye one at a time, happy to see his boyfriend. After a bit of morning snuggling, they gave a final kiss, and got up. Both men in just their boxers, they went down the hall to the kitchen to make breakfast. Quickly after they ate, they jumped in the shower together washing up quickly, realizing they were running late for work. 

—

When they arrived at work, everyone started questioning them about how they were enjoying living together. Answering with the usual,“great” or “exciting” but really they didn't care. As they walked into the achievement hunter office, Ray winked at them and Michael just yelled out, “GAY!!” But they didn't care. They were in love and nothing could stop them. 

“I love you Ryan” Gavin said 

“Love you too Gav” Ryan replied back with a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2  
> Thanks for reading so far, hope you enjoyed it and keep posted for more!

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic so bear with me. Part one, could be many more...


End file.
